Okami 3
Previously in the Okami series, Chibiterasu and Kuni managed to obliterate the spirit of darkness, Akuro, once and for all. After that, Kuni decided to travel, on his own, to discover his true self. During his travels, he will come end up more adventures, meeting new people, new lands, and... demons attacking yet again? How? Take control of Kuni in his travels to extinguish the demon threat again. Story The game begins with a brief recap via inked scrolls. It tells of how once upon a time, the god Shiranui was once believed to be a familiar of the evil Orochi, until Nagi fought the serpent and the wolf stepped in to rescue the warrior. Unfortunately, Shiranui sustained too many wounds, and fell soon after the fight. 100 years later, Orochi rose again, Amaterasu, Shiranui reawakened, was called upon to counter the demonic forces, eventually suppressing the darkness responsible for the demonic presence in Nippon and the destruction of the Celestial Plane, Yami. Following his defeat, Amaterasu, accompanied by Waka, one of the few surviving Celestials, traveled to the Celestial Plane to reconstruct it. While in the Planes, Waka realized a terrible evil would descend on Nippon, and Amaterasu would be forced to stay in the Celestial Planes and repair it in the mean time. So, she gave life to a little god, Chibiterasu, to go in her stead and battle the forces of darkness. While down there, he met many friends, friends that'd help to battle the demonic forces. And with them, they battled the last remaining remnants of Yami, Akuro, and ended him. After that, one of Chibi's friends, Kuni, decided to set out on a journey of self discovery. He decided that he wouldn't find the answers he's looking for on the island, so he took a ship out to new lands to try and find out more about himself. But his journey would land him in the middle of another demonic conflict. Players eventually leave the scrolls to watch Kuni hanging out on the deck of a ship moments before it reaches land on Shikoku. It touches down, and Kuni steps off, and begins marching along a path towards the woods. As he travels, he notices a mother and son along the trail. Near them is a guy in large robes, playing with a kendama. Kuni looks at the robed man, feeling a worrying air about him. The robed figure then begins beckoning the child over, showing off his kendama skills, while the mom isn't watching. The kid starts to approach, and two other robed figures began to approach from the shadows. Kuni realized the danger and started to reach for his sword. Before he could act, the mom noticed the robed men approaching. They went to dive on the kid, but she pulled him back, only to be grabbed instead. They swarmed her while Kuni and the kid looked on in horror. In a few moments, the struggling stopped. The robed figures backed away, revealing the mom to now resemble a green imp. Kuni then pulled out his sword and, while shaking, got between the boy and the demon. The other figures disrobed, revealing themselves to be green imps. Kuni began wondering out loud, wondering how demons were still in the world after Chibi and him slew Akuro. A tutorial fight proceeds, resulting in Kuni defeating each of the imps. Kuni sheaths his sword while the boy starts sniffling, asking what happened to his mom. Kuni tried to comfort him, and asked him if he had some other family left. He says that he does, and that they're further up the trail. Kuni decides to accompany him and bring him back home. Players get control and travel down the path, only to stumble upon the village of Shikoku, which has more villagers packing up and starting to run. A father and his parents approach Kuni, snatch up the boy, and thank him, before running away from the town of Umaji. Eventually, the town is completely abandoned, a confused Kuni being the only person around. He begins to hear a loud stomping elsewhere in the town. He turns towards the source of the sound, only to see a massive tree fall onto one of the houses. He starts to see more houses fall onto more houses. He eventually becomes overwhelmed with fear, and runs towards the rest of the villagers. As he's running, he stops to catch his breath. Suddenly, he felt something bump into his heel. He turned, and spotted a Poncle behind him, glowing blue. Kuni speaks with them, asking what they're doing out here. The Poncle asserts that they have no time to talk right now, and that they need to get away. They left the woods and stopped to catch their breaths. Kuni then began to ask the Poncle what he's doing out here. The Poncle said they heard that one of the gods were spotted around here, so they figured they'd come here and try to expand their artistry through the god's teachings. When the duo leaves, Kuni tries to ask what's going on. One of them tells him that a beast has been terrorizing their village for a long time. They tried to drive it back, but it'd still come in and smash their houses. They began to flee as the creature approached their homes. However, currently they have nowhere to go. After speaking to them, Kuni thought back to what the Poncle said. He turned towards the Poncle and asked him the god that was supposed to be here, to which the Poncle answers "Yomigami." Kuni recognizes him as the god of restoration, and thinks he can get him to repair the houses. He tries to get the Poncle to lead the way, towards the nearby beach. Kuni followed him to a cave on it. In there, after fighting through a few green imps, he uncovers a constellation, that, upon completing, spawns Yomigami, except they're much smaller than usual. They're twice Kuni's height, and as thick as a crocodile, but they're still small. Yomigami explains that, with the destruction of Akuro, the balance of light and darkness was thrown off again, and the gods suffered a terrifying toll. They're tossed to the mortal plain, and, though they can hide, they're still vulnerable to the demons. If anything were to happen to them, the great goddess Amaterasu would suffer. So, for the sake of the holy mother, Yomigami bestows unto the pair the ability of restoration, and requests that they find the remaining gods and guide them to safety. After that, Kuni leaves the cave and the Poncle says they should try out that power. The duo make their way back to the village, and the players are prompted to trace around the damages in each building, resulting in them being repaired. After the buildings are repaired, the villagers come in, shocked by the sudden reconstruction. They then began to cheer, praising the miracle that was bestowed onto them. Kuni stands back, and watches the villagers being thankful to the Gods. He is then prompted to check up on the villagers and see what he can learn. Maybe he can learn about the creature that attacked. Most of the villagers say that they were too scared to see the monster, but he encounters one lady that saw the beast on its way, so she ran to warn the villagers. She says that she saw it come out of Deep Shikoku Woods, but that a wall of bamboo shoots came up and blocked off the entrance. She isn't even sure if the beast went back in. Sanmomme tells Kuni that his sword wouldn't be able to cut that, so they need something stronger. Sanmomme remarks that Kuni could use some of the Celestial powers, so maybe he can make use of other powers. Kuni agrees, and decides that they should find out how to find the other gods. Kuni hears of a priest in the village, and decides that they may help direct him. Kuni heads to the priest of the village, and discovers a woman dressed regally. The lady introduces herself as Inari. Kuni tells her of their plight, revealing Sanmomme's ability to use Yomigani's powers to restore a scroll of Inari's. Recognizing their ability, Inari helps them out. She says one of her foxes found a mouse with a strange energy towards the west. She whistles, calling forth a fox, and tells the fox to head towards the mouse it found. It runs off, and Kuni realizes he has to follow it. It'll never run too far for Kuni to follow, and he merely needs to stay close behind it. Soon, the fox begins to slow down, and sniff around. She approaches a tree with a burrow just under its roots, and a mouse scampers out. Only, this mouse is actually Tachigami. They realize something's going wrong with the balance in the world, and that they can't face the demons while they're like this. As such, they give Kuni and Sanmomme the power of rending, Power Slash. Shortly after that, a clapping sound begins resounding through the air. The group turns towards the source of the noise, spying a red imp, paired with two green imps. A fight ensues, teaching Kuni how to Power Slash, and then they tell Tachigami about where Yomigami is hiding out. Tachigami follows their instruction, and runs off. With that, Sanmomme believes they have the tools to face the strange monster. They run back to Umaji to the area the beast comes from, Deep Shikoku Woods. To enter, players have to use the powerslash to slash thick bamboo shoots blocking the entrance, allowing Kuni to enter. Within, Kuni discovers the greenspout technique of bloom, which allows him to bloom plants into being larger, more lively, and the Cherry Bomb technique, meaning he can destroy objects with golden cracks in it. He also learns he can use this technique to disable rolling objects. Later, when he gets in a fight, Sanmomme says something about the way Kuni fought interested him. How Kuni sometimes gets this glow around him when he performs certain combos. After experimenting, the player learns they can combine their brush techniques with certain combos (ones resulting in Kuni glowing) to deliver more powerful attacks. After that and traversing more of the woods, Kuni encounters Moon Bear, and is forced to defeat it. After beating it in combat, it belches out the moon god, Yumigami, who gifts Kuni with the power to summon the moon at will. After that, the bear seems far more docile. It seemed that he was being influenced by demonic forces. Now Kuni can ride on the bear's back and command it to slash at whatever's in front of it. He uses this to tear down the bamboo shoots containing him, and escape the Deep Shikoku Woods. Sanmomme tells Kuni that they should go back to Umaji to tell them the good news. Once he reaches, he's able to quickly spread word the truth of the matter, revealing that the beast responsible for the attacks was possessed, but is docile now. With this news, the village celebrates, and give Kuni some free valuable items. After the celebration, the game states night passes, and it's the next morning. There, Kuni remarks that he just noticed it'd turned night for the first time in a while last night. Sanmomme realizes that this probably means other elements might be at risk, and they should move faster to find each god. Moving past that observation, Kuni spies a group of fishermen at the edge of town, who say that they're going down to shore to get some fish. Kuni decides to follow them, hoping that they could possibly lead them to more gods. Along the way, a branch in the rode leads to a giant building. If Kuni enters, he finds that this is the Tournament of Existence, a building containing 5 different tournaments, but one of the five appear to be open right now. Players are able to participate, though this won't move the main story. Players can leave now to continue it. After reaching the shore, Kuni sees the fishermen setting a net, waiting for fish. Kuni decides to speak with them and maybe find out if they know anything about any strange animals that showed up recently. One of the fishermen say that they did hear a few rumors about three monkey with white fur showing up around the island. Though, it isn't clear where exactly they are. Sanmomme concludes that they must be gods like the other gods they found. After deliberating on how they'll find them, Sanmomme decides that maybe some bait would attract them. First, they'll have to gather lots of food (3 platters in fact). Kuni can only get the first two pieces for the platter first, though. He first has to go into the forest to find a pouch full of fruit, guarded by a red imp and a new enemy, Nobusuma. He also has to find a field in a fairly elevated area, covered in growth, in order to find a pouch of herbs. After he finds both of those, Sanmomme says some fish should finish the dish, and that they should visit those fishermen to see if they got anything. Kuni travels back to the fishermen, and sees one of them lugging a net full of fish. Sanmomme is impressed, and Kuni asks them if he can have some of them. The fishermen say that if he wants some, he should come over to the market. They begin to walk away, but they hear something calling out in the water. They turn back, and see a strange figure partially hidden in the water. The figure tells them they missed a very special catch, and hoists up a wriggling fish with scales as shiny as a pearl. The figure claims that this fish is the kind of fish that'd only come once in a lifetime. Tempted by their offer, one of the fishermen approach, and try to reach for the fish. The figure pulls back slightly, forcing the fisherman to reach further. And further. And further. Sensing something's wrong, Kuni comes close... just in time to see the creature grab the fisherman by the wrist and attempt to pull him into the water. Kuni immediately jumps in, and grabs the fisherman by the wrist, hoisting the fisherman just enough to make sure the figure couldn't pull him all the way. This gives the rest of the fishermen enough time to run up, and help Kuni pull the fisherman back. And with him, they pull ashore the figure that'd attempted to drown the fisherman: a kappa. Upset that Kuni ruined his "prank," the kappa marches over and does battle. The fight is relatively tough due to the kappa drawing power from water it fills the dish on its head with, but Kuni is able to overpower the creature, though he's panting heavily after the fight. Recognizing that he would've been killed if it weren't for Kuni, the fisherman hands Kuni the fish the kappa tempted him with. As the fishermen walk away with their haul, Kuni remarks that that demon felt very different from past ones. He remarks that he probably couldn't take too many of those creatures on at once as long as they're near water. After gathering ingredients for a large platter of food, under Sanmomme's directions, Kuni sets out the platter in the middle of a part of the forest, and the two wait. While they wait, a bunch of other, non-god monkeys notice the platter, and begin to approach. Kuni realizes that they're going after the food, and that he can't let them get it all. A brief minigame plays out where Kuni has to defend the platter from monkeys. They never attack Kuni, and he can bat them away with a single hit. After defending for about 30 seconds, the monkeys are all scared away. All except for one monkey with white fur. This monkey reveals himself to be Hasugami, who rewards Kuni with the power of Water Lily. Hasugami then tells Kuni that, with this power, he should look for Nuregami. He points Kuni to a pond on the other side of the island. After a trek, he finds himself near a big pond, no sign of civilization in sight, and only a few tents around. Speaking with a few members reveals that those kappas have been crawling around the forest, spreading their stink and scaring off the animals. They warn that the creatures usually stuck to water, but are fairly weak on dryland. When asked why they're here, the campers answer that they heard rumors of a water manipulator nearby, and think that if they get their hands on it, then they can move the water for a little and starve the kappas long enough to strike them down. Kuni asks them how they plan on finding this creature, only for them to say they don't quite have a plan. They say they tried fishing for it, but they say no bait they've used does anything. They then realized that the ponds specified for the creature's location are too shallow. They also said that they tried scooping the pond with a net, but got no results. This just confuses Kuni even more. Sanmomme privately suggests to Kuni that maybe if they took the whole pond, they'd find that creature. Now, it's a matter of finding how to scoop up the whole pond. Kuni wonders how that'd be possible without the power of the gods, but Sanmomme proposes one possible solution. Maybe if they carted a barrel near it and attracted some demon towards it, the god'll leap into the barrel, and then they could cart it away. First, they gotta get the bucket though. Back with the people in the tents, Kuni finds a peculiar boy wearing a gold colored bib, hiker clothes, and a hatchet on his back, calling himself Kintaro, the Golden Boy. He says he knows where these guys keep a barrel of sake, and says he could easily lift it up. Kuni tries to tell him that they could probably get an adult to move it, but Kintaro insists. Before Kuni can object further, Kintaro hoists up the barrel, and makes his way for the pond. Scared, the other guys at the site immediately run after the boy, and Sanmomme prompts Kuni to go after. However, after getting close to the pond, players will find the same men near the entrance, gasping and panting, worn down. Some say that "those reptiles were too strong," some say they'll never be able to smell again, but they say that they have to get to that kid somehow. But unless they get that strange entity, they won't stand a chance against those kappas. Sanmomme, however, tells Kuni that they have to make sure the kid is alright. So, the players are required to approach the pond. And there, they can see Kintaro standing next to that same barrel, seated right next to the pond. He says that he got the barrel to the pond, like he said he would, though he's not sure what they're gonna do with it. So, Sanmomme decides that, as long as it's here, they may as well scare the water into the barrel. However, Kuni argues that, not only would this kid be in danger if they brought monsters here, but that the hunters struggled against the kappas around here. However, Sanmomme argues that, before the monsters become a problem, all they'd have to do is take the barrel far enough from the pond before the creature could escape again. He also argues that, it's doubtful they'll get him out of here without accomplishing something. Ultimately, Kuni agrees, and players are tasked with finding a demon scroll and drawing it towards the pond. After that happens, the water suddenly shifts into a snake-like figure, and leaps towards the shore, though Kintaro moves the barrel to catch the trail. With that, Kuni tells him that they have to get the barrel towards a safer area, and Kintaro hoists up the barrel. He comments that it's a lot heavier than before, and it'll take him more time to get it out of here. Players are tasked to follow Kintaro as he begins his trek out of the forest. Thrice, they'll be jumped by demons, where Kintaro will hang around the edge of the arena while Kuni engages the demons. During this fight, there's no chance at escaping. They have to defeat all foes and lead Kintaro, using some of their skills to create a path for him. Making a path involves forming Lily Pads, using Power Slash on certain obstacles in the path, and blowing up other obstructions. Soon enough, the two escape the forest with the barrel in hand, and Kintaro puts it down, saying he's pooped. With that, he flops down and falls asleep. As he sleeps, a white snake rises from the barrel. This is Nuregami, god of water. Given the situation, Nuregami teaches Kuni Waterspout, the ability to move water from one spot to another. With that, Nuregami makes way for the hideout. After the snake leaves, Kuni is suddenly jumped by three kappas, each bearing water in their dishes. Though, now that Kuni has waterspot, Sanmomme tells him to use the ability to yank the water out of their bowls. Doing so severely weakens them, causing them to deal less damage and move considerably slower. And, with no source of water in sight, finishing them off is a breeze. After that, a cutscene plays of the three kappas heavily panting, severely weakened from the fight. Acting a little cocky, Kuni orders them to stand down, and put an call all of their allies off. However, the three remain adamant in defying him. As one final act of desperation, one of the kappas turn their backside towards Kuni and farts, causing Kuni and Sanmomme to fall to their knees, overwhelmed by the stench. While he's distracted, the attacking kappa orders them all to retreat, and they all run off somewhere. With Sanmomme disgusted and Kuni irritated, the two decide it's time to storm their hangout. They have no idea where the kappas are hidden, but they have one idea. Players are then prompted to call Moon Bear, who'll come into the area, and track down certain scents. Thus, players are able to find the path towards the Kappa Stronghold. However, the front door is locked, much to Kuni and Sanmomme's displeasure. Now, they have to find a way in. Speaking around camp reveals that those kappas love eating cucumbers. Thus, Kuni can buy a cucumber platter, and can then bring it to the stronghold. However, they could purchase the cucumber platter at any point before now. Going into the stronghold, Kuni encounters Tsutagami and Kazegami, learning Vine and Galestorm. Afterwards, he defeats Yama-no-Kami, and the kappas are forced to retreat. Upon beating the kappa, a fox approaches Kuni with a note in their mouth. The note is from Yomigani, and it says that her foxes couldn't find any sign of other gods on the island. With that, Sanmomme decides that they'll need to get off this island if they're gonna find more gods. This'll mean taking a boat outwards. Areas *Shikoku - the starting area of Okami 3. This is where Kuni steps off and begins his journey. As a beginning area, it is mostly linear, but it will feature hidden secrets accessible with other Celestial Arts. It also hosts the hideout for the newly weakened Celestial Gods. This area also hosts the Tournament of Existence, a building featuring five different types of gauntlets that players can play through. This place opens up after players clear Deep Shikoku Woods, and offer the Earth Tournament at first, but more will be opened up as the player progresses. ** **Enemies: Green Imp, Red Imp, Tanuki, Kappa, Nobusuma **Notable Locations: Umaji, Kami Hideout, Deep Shikoku Woods, Kappa Stronghold, Tournament of Existence *Settsu Province - typically the second point of interest. After completing the Kappa Stronghold, Kuni hears that Settsu Province is enduring a horrid plague. He also learns that some more gods are over there. So, he takes a ship over there, and is greeted with Osaka and Hyogo, as well as the Imperial Palace, where the plague seems to be originating from. After going through some tasks to get beyond the walls, Kuni will travel through it and find a way to stop it. ** **Enemies: Yellow Imp, Kasa-obake, Nozuchi, Green Phantom Samurai, Red Phantom Samurai, Yellow Phantom Samurai **Notable Locations: Osaka, Imperial Palace, Hyogo (More will be added) Gameplay In this adventure, players take control of Kuni, the previous sword wielding companion of Chibiterasu. He comes wielding new weapons and brand new combat ability. The game, overall, plays similarly to Okami. Players use three different weapon types in conjunction with divine powers they can usher in via drawing calligraphy ink. However, unlike Okami, this game features a combo system and the divine powers can be used in conjunction with certain moves to pull off a more powerful attack. Controls As stated before, Okami 3 is an action adventure game. Players can press to jump. Fighting is a major focus in this game, so players are required to press to deal light attacks, and press to perform a heavy attack. Players can press these two buttons in varying combinations, and with various movement cues, in order to perform varying attacks and combos. To avoid danger, players can either jump, or press to dodge. While players have access to normal attacks with and , but a major aspect of the game lies with the celestial brush. With it, time seems to stop as a scroll seems to overlay the scene. From here, players can use the touch screen or a few motions of the joycon in order to draw certain patterns and perform special, magical actions on the world. Players can press or to initiate the Celestial Brush, and can then either touch the screen to begin drawing, or move the right joycon while pressing to begin drawing. If players approach context sensitive areas, they can press to interact with the object, such as other people, chests, signs, etc. In addition, the D-pad is used separately to access one of three options, as well as perform a different action that's dependent on the sub weapon Kuni has equipped. Players would have to first assign items and the sub weapon to be used in the menu, and then they can press for quick item 1, for quick item 2, for quick item 3, or press to use the sub weapon Weapons For a complete list of weaponry and moves, see the following: Weapons Sword Kuni is familiar with swords, having trained with his wooden sword for a while. The speed varies among the many types of swords Kuni will receive in his adventure, but they are usually not the fastest nor the slowest weapon they can wield. They have the shortest range of any weapon he can equip, though again, the range varies among different swords. Depending on the type of sword wielded, they can offer varying elemental effects. As a sub weapon, they can send Kuni flying forward in a stinger fashion, close the gap between enemies. Pole A long pole weapon. They more often than not offer medium range, and are often the fastest weapons Kuni can wield. It is good for combos and good for attacking enemies more than 5 feet away from him. Depending on the type of pole weapon wielded, they can have varying elemental effects. As a sub weapon, the Kuni will spin the pole weapon in a full 360 degree circle with a radius of over 5 feet. Bow A weapon used more often for long range combat. Attributes vary among bows, but they often deal better damage with launched arrows than with melee combat. Kuni can try attacking in melee combat with the bow itself, but the damage dealt is usually inefficient. Don't worry about the realistic drawbacks of the bow, because this quiver somehow holds an infinite amount of arrows. It has the longest range among the weapons Kuni can equip. Depending on the type of bow wielded, they offer various elemental effects. As a sub weapon, Kuni could quickly launch an arrow straight ahead. If you hold the button for sub weapon, Kuni can actually aim the bow and launch the arrow where he chooses. Brush techniques Despite not having Chibiterasu joining him on this journey, Kuni may still have access to the brush techniques. Not by himself, but through a traveling Poncle, Sanmomme, looking for some way to replicate the techniques of the now famed Issun. #Rejuvenation - received from Yomigami. Draw an outline around a broken object to restore it to its former self. #Power Slash - received from Tachigami. Draw a straight line across your target to hit them with a celestial slash #Greensprout>Bloom - received from Sakigami. Draw a circle around a dead plant to make it bloom. #Cherry Bomb - received from Bakugami. Draw a circle with a line poking from it to summon up a bomb that explodes on contact with an enemy and on contact with cracks in the environment. #Crescent - received from Yumigami. Draw a backwards C to go from day to night. #Greensprout>Water Lily - received from Hasugami. Draw a circle over the water to create a Lily Pad you can use as a platform. #Waterspout - received from Nuregami. Draw a line from water to your target to douse said target with water. #Greensprout>Vine - received from Tsutagami. Draw a line connecting from a konohana blossom to a target to pull it towards the flower. #Galestorm - received from Kazegami. Draw either a spiral or a loop to generate wind blowing in the direction specified by the way you brush. #Inferno - received from Moegami. Draw a line from a source of fire to the target to distribute fire #Veil of Mist - received from Kasugami. Draw two parallel lines to slow down time around Kuni. Divine radiance Certain combos result in Kuni having a certain glow radiating about him. At the start of our story, it's unknown as to what this glow is, but whatever it does, it seems to amplify brush techniques. Applying a different brush technique to Kuni while he's radiating will result in him unleashing a special technique specific to the bush technique. Power slashing across his glowing body while he's using a sword will result in him unleashing a powerful horizontal strike. Performing a gale storm across his body while he's glowing and wielding a sword results in Wind of Wrath, a move that has Kuni spin like a top with his sword outstretched. Drawing a crescent moon over Kuni while he's radiant and wileding a sword results in Celestial clever, a high damaging leaping slash. Test out this radiance with various techniques to see what Kuni can do. Experience Unfortunately for Kuni, he is mortal, so he won't be able to physically gather praise from people, trees, or animals he helps. Completing quests will yield rewards like cash and bonus items, sometimes he may gain bonus reward like a free means of sleep or a place to acquire food for free. Instead, he earns experience through defeating enemies and using brush techniques to restore nature. Experience gathered can then be poured into stats, such as vitality, mobility, defense, and ink pots. Other material leveled up with praise previously is earned through side quests. Animal companions Despite this being his journey of self discovery, there are certain obstacles Kuni can't overcome on his own. Fortunately, he'll encounter strangely friendly animals that'll offer their strengths to the young traveler. *Moon Bear *Iru Health system The health system follows more closely to how Okami handled the life system rather than how Okamiden handled it. Instead of each united being segmented such that you see you lost a quarter of a unit or such, each unit sort of drains. For example, if you are in the process of drowning or are burning, instead of the unit losing quarters, it'll shrink until it eventually disappears. Attacks will drain a unit at varying amounts depending on the enemy and the attack. Nagi's Armor After Kuni reacquires Nagi's armor, a new bar appears. When this bar fills up, Kuni will be able to dawn the armor, which boosts his overall speed and damage, and replaces his current weapon with a more powerful one. When activated, the bar steadily drains before Kuni is forced to drop it. Items *Bronze powder - Apply to a weapon. When used, it permanently increases damage dealt by a weapon by one tier. *Silver powder - Apply to a weapon. When used, it permanently increases the speed of a weapon by one tier. *Gold powder - Apply to a weapon. When used, it permanently increases the damage dealt by a weapon by one tier, and permanently increase the speed of a weapon by one tier (more details will be added later) Characters (more details will be added later) Dungeons #Deep Shikoku Woods #Kappa Stronghold #Imperial Palace Dojo The dojo returns for this game, and it comes with a variety of techniques old and new. They each cost a large amount of yen. Sidequests *Moon Bear Race: While riding the Moon Bear, reach the end of an obstacle course in under 3:00. *Smelly Kappas: A group of kappas stole the farmers crops, and now Kuni is tasked with eliminating five of them and getting the five crops back. Use Moon Bear to track down their noxious scent. *Sake Run: Some sake needs to be delivered, and that barrel's to heavy to move it! Use Kuni's waterspout powers to move the sake from barrel to water source until you bring it to the buyer's house. *Moon Bear's Shortage: Moon Bear's food supply is running low, and Kuni suggests that they should fill up his supplies. From here, players are prompted to move large, round pieces of food carefully around the environment towards the bear's den. *Daitengu Elimination: Beings greater than ordinary tengu reside upon certain mountains. Find and eliminate them! Ocean Quests Sometimes Kuni will be able to travel out to see in order to complete certain quests. Common traits among these missions involve: riding Iru to battle, the ship having a health bar, the ship being able to fire on targets when Kuni brings them into range *Ocean Plague -The source of a plague has been sighted in the middle of the ocean. Go out and end it! (Source revealed to be Bakekujira) *Sea Giant - Defeat the mysterious giant in the middle of the ocean (Later revealed to be an Umibozu) Enemies (more details will be added later) Bosses Main Story Bosses #Moon Bear #Yama-no-Kami #Nue #Ibaraki Doji #Shuten Doji #Sojobo (More To Come) Who is your current favorite boss? Moon Bear Yama-no-Kami Nue Ibaraki Doji Shuten Doji Midbosses *Jiraiya *Tsunade *Orochimaru Ocean Quest Bosses *Bakekujira *Umibozu Tournament exclusive bosses *Hagane-kyuu *Ninetails (Void) *King Fury (void) *Kabuki Tournament Kuni has the opportunity to participate in a series of gauntlets, in which Kuni could face challenges ranging from defeating a multitude of enemies to defeating enemies under certain inhibitors. He may be forced to fight without Sanmomme, and thus without the celestial brush, he could be forced to fight with a bow and limited arrows, he could even be forced to keep a constant combo until all enemies are defeated. This mode also features bosses Kuni already fought, as well as bosses exclusive to each tournament. #Earth Tournament #Water Tournament #Fire Tournament #Wind Tournament #Void Tournament (if anyone reading has any suggestions, feel free to comment them) New Game + Rewards Accomplishing certain goals in the game give you access to new rewards in the new game plus. DLC After the game's release, a few DLC's have been released afterwards. #Tales of the Celestial Plane: Amaterasu - While the mortals are going through their lives, either working to live or fighting off the recent demons, Amaterasu and Waka have been working to restore the Celestial Plane to its former glory. Many years ago, demons invaded and forced the celestials out and onto the mortal plane via the Ark of Yamato. However, with this ark, demons were able to wreak havoc onto the world. Now having taken the ark up to the Celestial Plane, Amaterasu works to defeat the demons and reclaim the Celestial Plane. Tales of the Celestial Plane DLC can be downloaded at any time, but is only playable after the main story, so as not to spoil the Celestial Brush Skills Kuni will gather. After completion, on the main menu, the option for this DLC will appear, as well as any other Tales of the Celestial Plane DLC. Instead of playing as Kuni in Japan, players play as Amaterasu in the mysterious Celestial Plane. She'll have retained the powers she acquired from Okami, but the monsters she faces will be more dangerous than usual. Be on your toes, and save the Celestial Plane! Category:Okami Games Category:Fan Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Okami 3 Category:Somebody495 Category:Ursa Division Games Category:The Lux Lite